Intertwined
by DestinyOpfa
Summary: Fate and Destiny are best friends tasked to join the offensive against the Iron Horde. But how will they handle their own insecurities and showcase their true affections for each other?
Rated M for Homosexual Themes and Possibly Furry Yiffing.

Chapter 1: Reunion

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the content in this story. All rights belong to Blizzard Entertainment.

 **Double Disclaimer:** This story and future chapters will revolve around 2 gay dudes, 1 Tauren, 1 Pandaren. Yes, this is a Yaoi story. Don't like? Close the tab.

 **Triple Disclaimer:** First Fanfic ever. Please be nice.

* * *

-Orgrimmar, Horde Territory-

Fate Grazecow offered the Wind Rider some fresh Raw Kodo Meat from Mulgore upon dismounting. It was his way of tipping the very smooth non-stop Wind Rider service from Thunder Bluff all the way to Orgrimmar. The Tauren looked up at the lush orange Durotar skyline and gave a sigh of relief. He had not travelled to the Horde Capital in months since the mutiny of Ex-Warchief Garrosh Hellscream. The place did not seem to have changed much at all, with the exception of less hostility towards the other races of the Horde. In the distance, the sound of the gong resonated throughout the entire city. One… Two… Three... Four… Five…

(By Therazane's Fury!) the Tauren thought. He did not realise how late it already was. There was only half an hour left before the applications were closed for the day! (If only I wasn't held back by my family…) cursed Fate. He ran towards the nearest elevator while fumbling through his pouch, looking for the application and the invitation letter addressed to him. He fished out two scrolls, both with the tags 'Fate Grazecow, Earthen Ring, Bloodhoof Village' with the Horde symbol emblazoned across it. As he approached the elevator, his heart skipped a beat. Could it really be?

A fluffy but shorter figure, a Pandaren to be exact, was also waiting for the elevator. He was clad in Priest armour and he too was holding similar letters. As the Shaman got nearer, he recognised the distinct scent of the creature and the black and white markings on his arms.

"Destiny Softpaws! You're alive?" cried the Tauren. The Pandaren immediately spun around and his face brightened. He ran forward and greeted the Shaman with a wholesome hug.

"Fate! Where have you been this whole time? Do you know how hard it has been for me these past few months?" chuckled Destiny.

The Tauren's face slightly flushed as he remembered how much both of them meant to each other. Both of them were the best of friends since their calfhoods, introduced to each other when Fate's parents, Herbalists, delivered freshly harvested Herbs from Mulgore to Destiny's parents Alchemy store in Orgrimmar. The weekly delivery visits turned into play-date sessions between the young Pandaren and Tauren, which involved playing Hide-and-Seek in The Drag or attempting to fish in the Valley of Spirits. The visits slowed when they both were of age and began to train via separate paths. Stories of the legendary Thrall and Drek'Thar were passed down from Fate's father, which inspired him to train under the Earthen Ring, whereas Destiny figured that healing was the best way to help others other than helping his parents concoct potions. They still helped their parents and got to meet each other once in a while though.

It was not until a few months ago that the visits to Orgrimmar completely stopped. Reports of both the Alliance and the Horde marching on the latter's Capital to depose the corrupt then-Warchief Garrosh Hellscream were spread across Mulgore, and some of the braver and slightly overzealous Tauren joined the ranks of their High Chieftain Baine Bloodhoof in the battle against the Kor'Kron. Fate's parents would have none of it, and cut off their trade route to Orgrimmar for fear of their safety and that of their only child.

Upon realising that his best friend was still well and alive, Fate was relieved beyond measure. He was almost brought to tears. He had missed his fluffy companion's hugs and warm dumpling soup, which may or may not have been experimented on.

"So how's business doing?" asked the Tauren, as the two best friends walked towards Grommash Hold, the site of the application.

"It's been okay. The other Pandaren helped me and my mom with rebuilding" replied Destiny.

"And your dad?"

"He died while attempting to protect our leader, Ji." The normally bubbly Pandaren begun to sulk. "He always told me to protect the innocent. Ironic that he himself was innocent and was killed by some bloodthirsty Alliance members." His paws began to crunch into fists. "That's why I signed up for this call. To protect the innocent and to get revenge for those that murdered my father."

The larger of the two friends began to sigh. He did not know exactly how to console the Priest. He only offered a simple apology. Fate began to beat himself up over it. He was genuinely concerned for his friend, but was scared if he would come across as creepy if he showed it. The Priest was always trying to put up a strong front in front of others, he was unsure if he would take offense if he voiced his concerns.

'Warchief's Command Board: Beyond the Dark Portal' read the large banner in front of the imposing building in the centre of the Valley of Honour. The two friends waved and parted ways as they made their way to their class trainers for evaluation.

As Destiny made his way into the further reaches of the hold, Fate was led outside for his evaluation. His mind began to race. He had no doubts that both of them were capable mages in their own right, but what if they were posted to different locations in this new world? They had just met each other after a long hiatus, what if they never saw each other again?

"Fellow Seer of the Earthen Ring, you should be better than this," remarked his class trainer as he judged the magnitude of Fate's Earthquake. The ground around the Training Dummies shook tremendously, but none of them fell to the ground due to the lack of fissures. Fate cursed as he tried to put aside his concerns of Destiny and focus on the task at hand. He had always admired the Pandaren, his resolve, his jumpiness and how positive he tries to be but most of all, his hugs… Those hugs that Destiny gave whenever they met and parted were so wholesome… so fluffy… He was definitely not going to let this opportunity to go on a mission together with his best friend go to waste.

He needed to concentrate. He began to commune with the Elements and channelled his energy. He could feel various sources of strength entering him from all directions. His mind began to clear, his large bovine body became lighter… and hotter… until…

"Wow, I didn't know Shamans were capable of doing that! So it was some God-Mode or something? I could feel the heat from inside the Hold!" asked Destiny excitedly. Both of them had successfully passed the test, and were preparing to make their way to the Blasted Lands to pass through the Dark Portal.

"Apparently I Ascended or something," remarked Fate nonchalantly. Now that his wish of both of them being dispatched to the Blasted Lands together came true, Fate did not know how to express his excitement. He was worried that he might scare his best friend off. Plus, now that they were actually together as a team, he did not want to risk anything that might ruin the dynamics and relationship between them. "I could launch a series of Lava Bursts in quick succession, that I previously could not do so.," continued the Tauren, trying to distract himself from his other thoughts.

The two of them began walking towards the Drag to stock up for the long journey ahead to this new and savage land. They had no idea that this was the start of a roller-coaster relationship between the two of them. One that they would never forget.

* * *

Well folks. That was my first attempt at a fan fiction. Please do give me constructive comments so I can write better!


End file.
